


We will teach you how to make boys next door

by geekboyzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Architect!Louis, Contractor!Zayn, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekboyzayn/pseuds/geekboyzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes straight lines and planning. He likes blue ink on white pages as he structures archways and frame lines. He’s all about having a set guideline and sticking to it, right until the end, no doubts. So this uneasiness he gets, this uncomfortable tightness in his chest when he walks on the construction site, his perfectly rolled plans tucked under his arm, makes him suddenly more nervous than he's ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will teach you how to make boys next door

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut in a super long time, completely PWP. Dedicated to Sam (Zougasm) because at some point in the past she made some tags and i said I'd write this. (which means i am owed something at some point. perhaps a sacrifice, idk we'll see) Title from Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy, cause that was what i was listening to, so yeah.

\---

Louis likes straight lines and planning. He likes blue ink on white pages as he structures archways and frame lines. He’s all about having a set guideline and sticking to it, right until the end, no doubts. So this uneasiness he gets, this uncomfortable tightness in his chest when he walks on the construction site, his perfectly rolled plans tucked under his arm, makes him suddenly more nervous than he's ever been.

Louis' in dress pants, his shirt is perfectly ironed and he sticks out like a sore thumb in the workings of large, sweating men, but he’s got some notes to discuss and none of his calls have been answered. Not that they'd ever been before. 

“U-um excuse me?” His voice croaks out at a passing worker. The man turns and his shovel comes very close to swatting the plans out from Louis arm so he squawks, taking a step back and glaring at the man irritably. “Right yes, I’m looking for Mr. Malik?” 

And there’s that sudden tightness in his chest, the one that constricts his lungs and shortens his breaths to little out of pace pants. He straightens out, tries to press out the feeling, ignore it, like he would any other oddity that rears its nasty head into his wrinkle-free lifestyle. The man dips his head to the right, grunts something about the cement pad and then walks off, caring very little for if Louis understood all that or not. 

He gets the majority of it and continues forward. It’s blistering hot and Lou tugs at the top button of his shirt, but he’s not exactly sure if the small sheen of sweat on his forehead is from the heat or the soon-to-happen conference he’ll be having. It’s a close race, but a rock in the pit of Louis stomach points towards the latter as the winner. It’s a bitter conclusion and Louis takes it out on his bottom lip, tugging mercilessly at it as he winds around machines and workers in search of his purpose for even being there. 

Louis eyes move feverously over the cement slab and he thinks it should be easy to spot his sun god the head carpenter, but he seems to either not be there or Lou is simply blind. And once more it becomes very apparent that Louis is the latter. His body connects against hot, bare flesh and he prays to god it’s one of the hairy middle aged men with a wife at home and a quick wit about pushing him off. But the chest his cheek is pressed to is smooth and a well-toned lovely deep caramel color, with splashes of black ink smattered in random perfection. It takes all the will in Louis tiny frame not to melt completely out of his skin. 

“Ya alright, mate?” Louis straightens, like an electric current has traveled the length of his body. His eyes lift and they meet deep sienna and a fringe of black hair. Louis' is quick to lose his voice and he mouths like a fish out of water for something to say, nodding his head furiously as his hands ring together.

This is deplorable. Louis can feel parts of him begin to hate his being, acting like a love struck teenager. He was nearly twenty-four, a well-known architect around London and talking to some hot as fuck attractive exotic man was sending him into childhood. It was depressing and so very unlike him. His eyes clamp shut and he takes a deep inhale, knows he’s being waited on to speak and he’s in the presence of a man whose job runs on well spent time. 

“Uh Mr. Malik-“

“Zayn.”

“What?” And Louis is kind of dumbstruck for a moment, eyes open and he looks at Zayn, takes him in and Louis kind of wishes he hadn’t. Zayn is near radiating, golden skin and tattoos and lean, taut muscles. He’s ideally made to be naked and standing in a room to be looked at and Louis technically does need a new piece for his living room and oh god, this is truly getting out of hand now. “Right, sorry Zayn… yes um.”

“I’m a bit busy, did you need something?” Zayn’s not trying to be rude, Louis is aware, so he tries to muster up all his will to fight the coursing of blood to his cock and revert it back to his brain that needs it far more. 

“I um… Right I’ve got some revisions that I need to speak to you with. The owner wants certain things changed from previous, minor things, easy, very easy fixes, but…” He falls short, knows he’s stammering and Louis kind of ducks his head because most of the time he’s got a hand on this type of thing, but the heat from sun and his eminent arousal are doing absolutely nothing for his composure.

“Alright. Come on we can take a look in my trailer, you look like you need some A/C.” Then there is a hand at the small of Louis back and he’s being led forward, pressed in the direction he’s wanted and he feels kind of malleable, like soft clay. And sure, there should be some part of him that should hate that feeling, his inner man maybe, but Louis doesn’t seem to have one of those (though he’d love to have a man in him, but that’s neither here nor there) and he moves as he’s directed.

Louis’ mind doesn’t wonder far from the press of rough skin to his back. Parts of him cry at the thought of Zayn’s dirtied fingers pressing marks into his clean white shirt and other parts kind of just want to press back, to feel the work roughed pads of Zayn’s fingers flush to his skin. He imagines them gripping tightly at different parts of his body, holding tight to his bicep and pressing in his thigh. Louis' mouth goes dry with just the thought, swallowing down air and nearly choking. All of his businessman composure shot down with the images of the tan man's hands. 

He most definitely was losing it. 

"So what are they wanting to change now." Zayn's voice comes out deep and rough and Louis jumps slightly, not expecting it. He turns his eyes on the contractor, brows arching down when he notes the small smug smile playing at the other mans lips. So, he saw that than?

"The kitchen layout mostly. They also want another bedroom added to the second floor, found out their next litter is going to be twins." Louis lacks the ability to stay work appropriate when he speaks of this family. The number of times they'd changed the wanted layout for their future house was ridiculous, even for Louis. 

Zayn hums his understanding, dropping his hand from Louis' back and it pulls a frown onto the architects lips. The pressure is instantly missed, but he understands, watching as Zayn takes the steps to the portable office building two at a time, stopping at the top to glance back at Louis. And then he smiles, a half cocked smile that shows his tongue pushing at the back of his teeth and Louis becomes suddenly angered. 

It is just not fair for this to be happening to him. 

"Come on than. I don't bite unless asked, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis wishes for the ground to swallow him up, blinks slowly at Zayn before taking a breath and following him up the stairs. He wants to smack the smug grin off the shirtless mans face, smack it off as he slides between Zayn's body and the door frame to get into the cool office.

Louis resists though, puts the thought to the back of his mind as he moves to the large desk situated opposite the door, unfurling the new draws with as much focus as he can spend on such an activity. He ignores the fact there is a tan god somewhere shirtless behind him, or at least does his best to feign like he just doesn't care. 

Until he does care, because the sudden cool of the room disappears and is replaced by a seedy heat that can only come from another body pressed to his back. His whole body freezes when hands grip onto his hips and it's the inner Louis that screams because he knows, just fucking knows those are dirty hands on his dry cleaned pants. 

But it's not until there is a puff of hot breath just behind his ear and hips are rolled forward against his bum that Louis just loses it.

He had a plan, a well detailed schedule of how all this was going to go and being man handled by Zayn Malik, tanned god with a hammer, was just not something he'd planned or made time for. Louis had another fucking meeting to go to in a half hour. He snaps his head up with out a second thought, needing to get away and the back of his skull makes contact with Zayn's face and oh for fucks sake that was not what he'd meant to do. 

He whirls around, watches as Zayn grips at his nose and Louis really just thinks god should smite him now before all of his dignity flees from him. 

"Fuck Zayn I'm sorry!" Louis moves forward, not sure what he can possibly do, but feeling the need to at least try.

Zayn just waves him back though, shaking his head as he drops the hand from his nose, checking if there was blood. "No, no fuck, I'm sorry that was my fault, Mr. Tomlinson. I deserved that." He's sincere with every word and Louis gets the urge to smack him again. 

"Louis, Zayn. Just, fucking call me Louis, honestly. I just headbutted you and you're being fucking polite. " There's a moment of silence, one filled with Louis dropping his shoulders in defeat an Zayn simply staring at him. It's quickly forgotten though, soon filled with laughter from the builder and Louis just tilts his head, confused. 

"Did you miss the part where I basically molested you?" Zayn stops, shaking his head, fingers combing through his hair. "I mean I actually did deserve getting hit in the face, fuck no, I probably deserve a hell of a lot more for that. I was just really fucking forward, and I mean can you blame you, you're fucking gorgeous- no wait, that's not an excuse. fuck..."

Louis blinks during the entirety of Zayn talking, head slightly cocked to the side. He's certain he's heard Zayn call him gorgeous and basically speak the truth of the situation, but Louis gets caught up on the gorgeous factor and wants to just roll in that feeling for a moment. The situation is fucked up, like some ridiculous rom-com moment that glamourizes sexual harrasment, but Louis takes the moment to confirm in his head that Zayn 'glistening tan god' Malik has an interest in OCD ridden Louis Tomlinson.

'Fuck the meeting and hello rom-com stereotype' are the only things that cross the little architects mind as he moves forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Zayn's neck and pulling him down to meet their mouths in a crash. 

The kissing, the kissing is definitely nice and Louis is frantic, but Zayn takes control, calms him down with stroke of his tongue and Louis just melts into it. He forgets immediately about the plans and the alterations and instead thinks about how nice and warm Zayn's body is, how soft and unchapped his lips are. It's a nice moment, possibly one of the only moments Louis' felt at ease. Nothing in his mind to fret over and it's definitely a cherished thing. 

But Zayn's suddenly got his his hands at Louis' hips and he's pushing him back. The desk catches Louis at the backs of his thighs and it's instinctive to hop up the small distance and get himself situated on top of the desk. And that might have been his blue prints crinkling under his ass, but the amount of fucks he could give are limited to only Zayn. 

Zayn makes quick work of the buttons on Louis' shirt, tugging until it's free of his pants and splayed open. And there it is, the press of skin against skin and Louis cant stop from letting out a pleased sound, fingers nimbly traveling down Zayns chest. He dances over the black ink, pulling away from kissing lips to press his teeth to the side of Zayns neck, making his own mark on the sun-kissed skin. 

Louis content to just doing this, whatever this may have been. He likes kissing, he likes the heat transfer between skin and he definitely likes the little noises Zayn's making,but then there's a hand sliding from his hip to the front of his pants and well, yeah he could get down with some of that too.

"Can I suck you off, or will you just head butt me again." Zayn asks with a playful tone and Louis falters, the semi he'd been sporting since he'd ran into Zayn perking up immediately. Louis assumes that's why it's suddenly so difficult to form words and that the lack of blood flowing up is just fucking him up. 

"Y-yeah." Louis manages, hips lifting slightly for a little more friction.

"Yeah, I can or yeah, you're going to head butt me again if I do?" Zayn's smug again and Louis really does want to hit again, but his hands are gripped onto Zayns shoulders and giving him the little bit of leverage to rock his hips up, so he simply digs his nails in, glares and he assumes the hint gets gotten. That or Zayn just doesn't care, because he's on his knees in a second.

Louis not sure why he hasn't imagined this yet, the way Zayn looks from above, but now that he's seen it, actually seen it, Louis' pretty sure it's going to be one of those memories he hangs on to. Especially with that fucking smug smirk still plastered all over his face. 

"Never thought you'd be so sick for it, Louis. " Zayn quite literally purrs, nuzzling into Louis thigh and he's so fucking close and yet so far away. Louis wants to crawl out of skin, whines when he feels hands toy with button of his trousers, canting his hips up and yeah, he's definitely gagging for it. 

He manages to utter a shut up through clenched teeth, a hand moving down to pet at the damp hair hanging over Zayn's brow. The petting makes a detour into nudging however, biting down on his lip as he tilts his head to watch. He just needs a little something, anything, the ache is strong and the coiling heat in his stomach isn't doing anything for him. 

The fingers at the button of his jeans finally unclasp and tub down the material and it takes all of Louis's dignity not to weep hallelujah when the pressure on his groin lessens. He squeaks though, when Zayn mouths at the line of his cock, blood boiling underneath his cheeks. 

Louis' sure he sounds like a snuff film, but given the pretense for this entire moment he's sure it's allowed.

Hands grip to the edge of the desk, nails digging into the wood, trying anything to ground himself. But then Zayn's mouthing wet kisses against Louis' stomach and it's really all just a bit much. 

"You're a tease." Louis mutters, breath catching slightly in his throat. 

"Can't blame me, really." Zayn smirks, leaning back on his feet, spitting into his hand with this wicked little grin that Louis is sure makes the act 99% percent too hot to be real and 1% percent vulgar and so unlike Louis' (up until then) mundane bedroom life. 

"Just get on with it, yeah?"

"Demanding... I like that Mr. Tomlinson." Louis makes a note to give Zayns hair a tug once he's regained proper motor control of his limbs. Zayn's got a spit slicked hand wrapped around his dick and the only thing Louis can think of is how good the slightly scratch of calloused hands feels and how he wishes there wasn't a constraint on Zayns movements. 

But fuck it feels good no matter and Louis can't help the flood of small pleased noises that leaves his lips, eyes closed, just enjoying it. It's been far too long since he's had anyone else's hand doing all the work and especially one that seemingly knows just how tight and how kick he needs to go to make Louis toes curl. 

And Louis sure it's probably embarrassing how fast he's closing in on an orgasm, but he really hasn't had the time or the patience to knock one out and fuck, he's just really needed this. 

"Gonna suck ya now, boss." Is all Louis hears before his hips are lifted, trousers and pants pulled down and the air condition does a wonder on reverting his orgasm. Louis whines, eyes opening to glance down, sad that the frictions completely gone, but he suddenly regrets doing so. 

Zayns on his knees, pressed in between Louis' thighs and he's trailing kisses up the inner sides. He looks angelic and Louis groans audibly, watching as golden eyes lift to look up at him through thick lashes and yeah, looking down was definitely a bad idea. 

This in itself was a bad idea in all honesty and Louis was well aware. Conflicts of interest and proper business etiquette and all that. He's suddenly overcome with just how wrong this all is, when Zayn flattens out his tongue and licks a strip up the length of Louis cock and Louis just short circuits completely. 

He gets a hand in the mess of soft black hair and tugs his appreciation when Zayn wraps his lips around him, shallow bobs as his tongue does this fantastic little flicking movements. He's damn good at this, far more so than Louis had ever imagined (not that he had ever imagined, because that's teenage and highly unprofessional) and the hot press in the pit of his stomach is quick to return. 

Zayn slides lower, hollows his cheeks and makes these crude popping sounds when he pulls off from Louis cock. And this definitely turned into a porno somewhere between the head-butt and Louis' pants around his ankles. 

"Jesus christ, Zayn." He manages it through huffs of air, glancing back down when he's sure he can feel the back of Zayns throat. And he times it perfectly, witnesses the cover of some R-rated film where Zayn's the fucking star of the show. He's got all of Louis in his mouth, but Lou can't help but to wonder if he could just press in a small bit more, lifts his hips just slightly and hears the small gagging sound Zayn makes before he pulls off.

And yeah, wow, that definitely is a thing Louis likes now. 

"Do that again." Louis kind of mutters it, breathing a bit heavy as he watches Zayn wipe the spit from the side of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Zayn's smirking, rolling his eyes with the normal smug look that Louis can honestly now say he loves entirely (though he'd still love to smack it off him at some point) and just wraps his lips around Lou's cock and slides down.

He gets to where his nose is almost touching the patch of short brown hairs before Louis cants his hips, pressing up until Zayns got his hands gripped tightly to his hips. 

It's the slight mixture of being manhandled and being able to shove his dick just that small bit further down Zayn's throat that has Louis fisting a hand into the contractors hair, moaning out a stream of curses as the hot coil of arousal unknots into orgasm. 

Louis can't seem to unclasp his fingers, but his hips drop back, giving Zayn that opportunity to pull back, but the tanned male simply presses forward, swallowing and humming in a pleased tone. Zayn pulls back once Louis' body starts to quiver, making the vulgar popping sound as he moves to nuzzle his cheek against Louis' inner thigh. 

"You like that babe?" Louis has a lot more words to describe how he felt about Zayn's work, but all he can muster is a nod of his head, pulling slightly at Zayn's hair, hoping to get the point across that'd he'd appreciate Zayn a little closer up.

He takes the hint, standing off his knees to lean over Louis, pressing his lips to the blissed out architects. There's the faint taste of salt and something tangy before Zayn's got his tongue in Louis mouth and yeah, that is definitely his own cum he's tasting and yes, that is definitely another new turn on. 

Louis body is still tired, but he can feel the press of Zayn's arousal on his thigh and he movies his fingers to hem of Zayn's jeans, doing his best to be swift, but Zayn's quick to bat his hands away.

"I gotta get back to work." He pressed another quick kiss to Louis' lips, taking a step back. "You can just pay me back later, over dinner, after my shift. " There's a wink and the smirk and Louis takes a moment to collect himself before he's just blinking dumbly at Zayn.

"Okay." Louis manages, lifting a hand to run his fingers through his now tousled hair. He's sure he's still half naked, with clothing hanging off his limbs and Louis is a hundred percent certain that he just had his brains sucked out through his dick, but the way Zayn seems to have this nonchalance about the entire thing kind of just throws him through a loop. "Wait, wait what?"

"You're buying me dinner Mr. Tomlinson, after work, and then I'm bring you home and I'm going to fuck you." Zayn grins, leaning back in to peck Louis' lips, fingers moving idly to button up Lou's shirt. " Now, how about you put your pants on and we talk a little business, babes."


End file.
